


Powietrze po burzy

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, całkowicie ignoruję zwiastun 11x15, post 11x14
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dlaczego Cas nie chciał z nim zostać? Dlaczego zawsze go opuszczał?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powietrze po burzy

O dziwo nie ogarnęło go uczucie pustki. Zamiast tego Dean poczuł w całym ciele ogromny ból. Nie był fizyczny, nie. To był ból psychologiczny i nie czuł go po raz pierwszy. Odkąd wrócili z piekła po konfrontacji z Lucyferem ten ból ciągle mu towarzyszył, ale był dużo słabszy, objawiał się jako lekkie ukłucie, które tylko czasem nie dawało mu zasnąć. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, co to uczucie oznacza, ale teraz już tak. To był ból świadomości. Świadomości, że coś jest nie tak z Casem. Jego umysł go ostrzegał przez cały ten czas, ale on to zignorował. Aż było za późno. Te dobrze mu znane niebieskie oczy nie patrzyły już na niego z troską i rozczuleniem, patrzyły z pogardą i nienawiścią, a uśmiech był nie taki jak powinien. Po wszystkim Sam stwierdził, że nawet zapach był nie ten. Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie pachniał różami.

Dean doskonale znał zapach Castiela. Anioł pachniał powietrzem po przejściu burzy, ale i brak tego zapachu zignorował. Nie chciał wierzyć, że coś może być nie tak z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, dalej nie chciał. Gdyby mógł, okłamałby sam siebie, tak jak zrobił to gdy wydostał się z Czyśćca i całkowicie zmienił swoje wspomnienia, by mniej bolało. Castiel nie mógł go znowu zostawić, po prostu nie mógł. Łatwiej było mu znieść myśl, że Lucyfer zmusił go do powiedzenia tak niż to, że przyjaciel sam się na to zgodził, dobrowolnie się poświęcając. I zostawiając go jak wtedy przy portalu na ziemię.

Dlaczego Cas nie chciał z nim zostać? Dlaczego zawsze go opuszczał?

Kiedy wrócili do Bunkra, Sam poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie okazywał tego, ale widać było, że ponowne spotkanie z Lucyferem nim wstrząsnęło. Jego największy koszmar był tutaj, w ich domu. A oni się nie zorientowali.

Dean włóczył się długo po całym Bunkrze aż nie zauważył na oparciu jednego z krzeseł prochowca należącego do Castiela. Drżącymi rękoma podniósł płaszcz i tak jak kiedyś zwinął go ostrożnie niczym flagę poległego żołnierza.

Udał się z nim do pokoju, gdzie usiadł na łóżku i po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwolił emocjom przejąć kontrolę. Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie zaczął łkać w płaszcz. Chciał powstrzymać łzy, ale nie był w stanie, po prostu leciały i leciały, a on z trudem łapał oddech, gdy raz po raz z jego ust wydobywał się kolejny szloch. Dawno już nie płakał w ten sposób, rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na takie chwile słabości, ale dziś coś w nim pękło. Najpierw Delphine i załoga łodzi podwodnej, którzy praktycznie umarli na jego oczach, a on nawet nie mógł im w żaden sposób pomóc. Potem Cas i jego poświęcenie, którego nie przewidział. Nie dostrzegł żadnych znaków wskazujących na to, że anioł coś takiego niedługo zrobi. Kiedy jego przyjaciel podejmował tę tragiczną w skutkach decyzję, on tylko stał i patrzył. Czemu nic nie zauważył?

Łkanie przerodziło się powoli w histeryczny płacz. Prochowiec tłumił wszelkie zawodzenie, ale on słyszał je doskonale i był przerażony stanem, w jakim się znalazł. Jeszcze nigdy nie było tak źle, nawet kiedy był pewny, że Castiel nie żyje. Choć i wtedy jakaś część jego wciąż wierzyła, że anioł jakoś przetrwał lewiatany i do niego wróci. Nie pomylił się. Więc czemu teraz reagował w taki sposób? Cas wciąż żył, można go nadal uratować.

Ale on tego nie chce, podpowiedział mu racjonalny umysł.

Nie, pomyślał szybko. Cas by mnie nie zostawił. Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie zrobiłby.

\- Dean?

Umilkł i zamarł, gdy usłyszał za drzwiami głos brata. Nie mógł się pokazać Samowi w takim stanie. Musi być silny. Dla niego, dla siebie, a przede wszystkim dla Casa, który potrzebował pomocy. Musieli mu jak najszybciej pomóc. Chrzanić Amarę i plany Lucyfera, mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Co? – zapytał upewniając się wcześniej, że jego głos się nie załamie. Łzy wciąż płynęły.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? Mogę ci coś zrobić.

Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej słysząc u Sama troskę. Wciąż miał brata u boku, tylko on jeszcze dawał mu siłę, by trwać.

\- Nie jestem głodny – odparł i znów schował twarz w płaszczu. Nie ufał sam sobie, że się znowu nie rozklei.

Sam się z nim nie kłócił i po chwili odszedł, pewnie do swojego pokoju. Też musiał nie być głodny.

Deanowi zajęło godzinę, by całkowicie się uspokoić. Na drżących nogach udał się do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic. Znowu w swoim pokoju, w kompletnych ciemnościach, opadł na łóżko i drżąc na całym ciele, przykrył się prochowcem.

Płaszcz był na niego za mały, nie przykrywał go całego, ale drżenie ustało, a sam dotyk materiału na skórze był niezwykle kojący. Dean schował nos w nieco wymiętym kołnierzyku i wziął głęboki wdech.

Pachniało powietrzem po burzy.


End file.
